Crash Reunion
by TheTiniestJank
Summary: An alien spacecraft makes an unplanned crashlanding in Jump City. The Teen Titans arrive on the scene, only to discover one of the team members is already acquainted with the alien inside. (References to Young Justice.)
1. Crash

It was a still, humid summer evening in Jump City. The stars glittered above, infinite, as a spacecraft broke through the atmosphere. It hurtled in a downward spiral, bleeding smoke, before breaching the city limits and crashing into a building. Destruction ensued and the building began to buckle upon impact.

At the Tower, sirens began to blare, and the Titans hastily left their rooms, congregating in the living area to see what had triggered the alert.

Robin reached the computers first, pulling up a map of the city. He cursed as his teammates approached the screens, still in their pajamas.

"No time to get dressed," Robin said, running for the exit. "Looks like we're dealing with a potentially hostile invader; it crashed into a building and we need to save those civilians inside."

"We need to get there _now_ ," Raven said, and enveloped her teammates in darknesses, appearing instantly at the location indicated on the map.

She used her powers to brace the building and prevent further damage, and Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy went inside to find survivors. Starfire grabbed hold of the spacecraft and ripped it free from the building before assisting Raven in keeping the weakened structure stable.

After hours of tireless work navigating the building, Cyborg scanned the building a final time for human life. "My sensors aren't picking up anyone," he reported. "I think we evacuated everyone."

Beast Boy transformed back from a tracking hound on another floor. "Smells like it," he agreed.

"All right," Robin said, "then let's get out of here and deal with that spaceship."

They met outside and gave the girls the all clear. They rooted it back onto its foundation, then joined the others to investigate the ship.

"It is not like any craft I have ever seen," Starfire informed them.

"Be wary," Robin said as they approached what appeared to be a damaged entrance. "Whoever's inside, they might attack us."

"Agreed," Starfire said, balling her hands into fists that glowed green.

Robin nodded to Cyborg, and the cybernetic teen ripped the door away with ease.

"Looks like we're in the airlock," he told his teammates as they cautiously boarded the medium-sized vessel. "Judging by the suze of this thing, I'd say we're probably dealing with a small crew. All right, I'm going to get these internal airlock doors open."

The internal doors had not been damaged, but the security system had been, and it was no hard task opening the doors by tricking the system. There was a wheesh as the doors parted, and Cyborg waved them in.

They encountered no one, and the ship was eerily silent.

"Maybe one of us should wait outside," Beast Boy suggested. "You know, guard dog." He shifted into a Doberman Pinscher.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Beast Boy," Robin said brusquely.

Beast Boy whimpered, flattening his ears.

"Dude, you can turn into a Tyrannosaurus freaking Rex and you're telling me you're afraid?" Cyborg sighed.

Beast Boy changed back. "Hellooo! We're dealing with _aliens_? Starfire can pick up a car with her _foot_ like it's a soccer ball! Who knows what these dudes can do."

"He does have a point," Starfire said, "although there are few in the galaxy as strong and endurant as my people."

"See, BB?" Cyborg responded somewhat distractedly as they walked down the empty hallways, "we should be able to handle anyone with Star on our side." He tapped at the screen built inside his arm. "I'm getting life readings from the deck," he announced.

"Great," Robin said. "Where's the deck?"

Cyborg displayed a holographic map of the ship's interior. "I had my scanners construct a map of this place. It should be just up ahead."

"Great," Beast Boy muttered as they took off for the deck.

The team slowed down when they'd reached the doors. "Cyborg," Robin said, "can you get these doors open?" Cyborg nodded and Robin continued. "All right, Titans, brace yourselves."

The deck doors sprung open and the Titans charged in, weapons drawn and powers at the ready.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin immediately demanded.

Control panels were smoking and signs of an explosion were clearly marked on the metallic floor. The area was empty except for a single figure in a chair slumped over the dashboard.

"Looks like they're unconscious," Raven said.

"Unconscious, but alive," Cyborg added.

Robin approached the figure warily, lifting them up and lowering them to the floor, exposing the alien's features to the puzzled teens.

The alien resembled a human female, with ginger hair and green skin. They wore a uniform; a black suit with a red X across the chest, and a short, blue cloak.

Robin turned to Starfire. "You recognize her?" he wondered.

Surprisingly, it was Beast Boy who answered, eyes wide.

"M'gann?"

Robin raised his eyebrows at him. "You know this girl?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, looking up. "She's my sister."

 **A/N: Hehe yup you read right!** **I'm taking notes from his backstory on Young Justice. ^^ The art used for the cover is mine. Also, I have TWO OTHER CHAPTERS already written so if you do follow know that I have a small backlog and the next few updates are not far off! :3  
**


	2. Sister

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys! I had to adjust Beast Boy's backstory from Young Justice to fit the Teen Titans universe, so you'll notice some differences.**

"Your sister?" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, I can see the family resemblance," Cyborg quipped, indicating their shared complexion.

Starfire gave Beast Boy a cursory glance. "You are...not human?"

Beast Boy shook his head, waving his hands dismissively. "No, whoa, back up. I'm not an alien, but she is. We need to get her to the medical room back at the Tower, ASAP."

Robin interjected hesitantly. "You sure about that, Beast Boy? If she does have hostile intentions, bringing her to the Tower is the last thing we should—"

"I'm sure!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Whoa, green bean," Cyborg said, raising his hands. "No need to get all worked up about it. Can't blame Robin for having questions. Everybody here does."

Beast Boy relaxed. "We can talk more once we make sure she's okay," he said.

Robin nodded and Raven wrapped them all in darkness, where they arrived in the Tower's medical room.

Cyborg helped Beast Boy gently raise the Martian from the floor up onto a bed. Cyborg checked the computer readout hooked up to the bed. "I'm performing a medical scan...Doesn't look like she suffered much more beyond a mild concussion. We should still monitor her closely for any signs of severe damage, but she should regain consciousness soon."

"All right," Robin said, folding his arms. "In the meantime, I want some answers. You said this girl is your sister, but you're not biologically related? How do you know her?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head."Well, she's the reason I have my powers. It happened before the Doom Patrol took me in. My mom was a scientist working for the Justice League at a private lab in Africa. There was an explosion, and by the time the Justice League found out and sent Megan and a couple others to help, my mom was dead." He looked away. "I'd lost a lot of blood, and because I'm O-negative, Megan had to use her shifting abilities to provide enough blood for a successful transfusion. Side effect, I went green, permanently, and was able to turn into animals."

"And after that?" Robin pressed.

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably and sat at the Martian's bedside. "Well, before I joined the Doom Patrol, Megan took care of me. She helped me understand my powers. She was there," he put simply, and went silent.

They all turned toward the motionless figure on the bed.

"She'll be all right, BB," Cyborg assured him. "It wasn't a serious concussion."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, but still looked worn.

Cyborg shook his head. "Sometimes I forget just how much we don't know about each other," he murmured to Robin.

"It's a matter of privacy. I don't want anyone to feel obligated to share their entire life story if they don't want to," Robin answered in a similar low tone.

"Yeah, well I don't really think BB wanted to just now," Cyborg huffed.

"I don't like nosing around where I shouldn't either," Robin agreed, "but for the safety of this team and the city I had to know who this girl was."

Cyborg didn't seem willing to accept this reasoning but moved on, checking the girl's vitals again. "Hey, looks like she's coming out of it," he announced.

The Martian groaned, opening her eyes. She registered that she was being held in an unfamiliar room and sprung into a seated position, hands becoming fists and eyes glowing a vibrant light blue.

"Who are you, and what do you—" She broke off when she spotted a familiar face. "Gar?" she cried. "Is that you?"

Beast Boy smiled back shyly. "Hi, Megan," he started, but was suddenly tackled by the Martian.

"It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging him tightly. "It's been ages!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as she pulled away to survey the rest of the group.

"Well, this isn't the Doom Patrol I know," she observed. "Either they expanded, or you joined a new team."

Robin extended a hand. "We're the Teen Titans," he greeted. "I'm Robin, and this is Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven."

Megan smiled at them. "Nice to meet all of you."

"You're not mad I left the Doom Patrol?" Beast Boy said, surprised.

Megan laughed. "We all grow up sometime, Gar. I branched off from the Justice League to form a band of super-teens, can't say I'm surprised to find you've done the same."

"Well, you're awful chipper for a lady that just survived a crash and almost destroyed half the city," Cyborg remarked, crossing his arms.

Megan frowned. "I did what? A crash?"

Cyborg shared the frown. "You must have suffered some temporary short-term memory loss from that concussion," he figured. "We'll fill you in, but you should get some rest."

Megan nodded. "All right. This crash: I'm guessing that's why I'm here? I was beginning to wonder." She moved back into bed, laying down. "I should be able to heal myself and restore my memories in a few minutes," she said, and her eyes glowed a powerful blue.

"Well," Cyborg said awkwardly, "all right then."

Robin looked over at the Martian distrustfully. "I wish it wasn't taking so long to get some answers," he said. "I want to know why she came here and if we should expect an attack."

"If there was to be an attack from more hostile forces, would they not have confronted us by now?" Starfire pointed out.

"I guess so," Robin admitted edgily. "But I still don't like this."

"Dude, relax," Beast Boy said. "Give her some time."

"Yes," Megan said, rising again. "I have all my memories back, and I intend to brief you on why I came here. My apologies for the crashlanding, someone set off a remote-controlled bomb in my ship as I was entering Earth's atmosphere. I was knocked unconscious by the blast and lost control of the ship."

"Who did that to you?" Raven asked.

Megan shook her head. "I'm not sure who they are. I've been posted in space for quite some time now; the enemies accumulate. I don't think I have been followed, however," she assured them.

"And why have you come here?" Robin demanded. "What do you want from us?"

Megan offered a small smile. "I did not intend to ask any of you for anything. I simply wanted to visit my little brother. Unfortunately our reunion didn't go as smoothly as I'd planned." She winced.

"And you're sure you feel fine?" Cyborg asked her. "That was a pretty intense crash."

"I'm much better," she laughed, "but your concern is appreciated. I am pretty hungry though. You guys have anything to eat?"

Beast Boy immediately jumped in with a suggestion. "Pizza!" he shouted. "Is it really a question?"

"He has a point," Cyborg admitted.

"Pizza it is then," Robin said with a smirk.

Megan shrugged. "Sounds cool to me."


	3. Pizza

The group took the T-car to their favorite pizza parlor. They got out of the car and Cyborg went inside to order for them.

"Remember to get one with _vegan cheese_ and _no meat_!" Beast Boy called after him.

Cyborg raised a hand as he disappeared inside. "I make no promises," he replied. Beast Boy grumbled disgruntledly.

Starfire turned to face Megan. "So, you are from another planet? Tell me, from where do you hail?"

"Ma'aleca'andra; or Mars as you would probably call it," Megan answered.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. "I did not know there was other life in this system."

"Well, there's not a lot of us," Megan said. "And historically we weren't the most outgoing race."

"Then perhaps you have not heard of my home planet, Tamaran. It is very far from here," Starfire continued.

Megan smiled. "You're right, I have not heard of that planet, although I have been traveling through space intensively for the past seven years. Of course, it's a pretty big place."

Starfire giggled. "Yes, indeed."

"I do wonder what you've done with my ship?" Megan asked, addressing Robin.

"It wasn't very badly damaged, you can help Cyborg repair it after we finish eating lunch. You don't seem terribly worried about it if you're only thinking of it now," he said pointedly.

Megan laughed. "You're a pretty straightforward guy, Robin. Well, it's a commissioned fleet ship, given to me as part of my assignment. I'm more attached to my Bio-Ship, but you don't exactly want to launch the things you love into space for a seven-year voyage. Besides, a fleet ship is more official, and recognized by other peoples as Earth-based."

Robin nodded. "But you still want it fixed."

"I need to bring it back to League headquarters," she agreed.

"I thought you said you said you left them," Raven spoke up.

Megan shrugged. "Not exactly. I still work with them directly on occasion. It's safer to explore space under their authorization, even if it requires doing some homework."

"Yeah, homework that lasts _seven years_ ," Beast Boy said. "Just thinking about it makes my brain hurt."

Megan ruffled his hair. "You haven't changed a bit," she grinned.

Beast Boy swatted her hand away, and Cyborg returned with a couple pizzas.

"One pepperoni-and-olive with five different kinds of cheese and basil sauce," he said, holding up the pizza as if it were holy, "and one pizza with that goop you call cheese," Cyborg added as if it were a side note, setting the pizzas down.

Beast Boy bent over the table to grab his pizza. "Kalamata olives and juicy dates," he drooled. "Thanks, Cy!"

Cyborg smiled, taking a slice of the pepperoni pizza. Megan decided to share with Beast Boy.

"This is actually pretty good," she commented.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said excitedly around a mouthful of food. "This place has loads of vegan options."

"We visit this place quite often!" Starfire added.

Megan sucked vegan cheese and sauce off her fingers. "I can see why," she said.

Beast Boy inhaled an entire slice. "And after we eat, we can play Undead Souls 2—that's the best one—or The Outlands: Return of the Warrior or _both_ , and we could have a movie marathon with popcorn and—"

Megan laughed. "Totally, but only if you don't choke first."

One of the parlor employees stepped outside to clean some of the tables. "You guys enjoying your pizza?" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg said, and the others cheered in agreement. "I didn't even know you guys stayed open this late."

"Yep, 24 hours of pizza goodness," the guy chuckled. "You guys sure cleaned up nicely. That's good; I'm glad. That means the drug should have already worked itself nicely into your systems."

The Titans gasped, standing abruptly. Robin groaned with the sudden movement and collapsed back down in his chair, now unconscious.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. "What have you done to him?"

Raven and Cyborg furrowed their eyebrows in pain. "Something is starting to paralyze my human half; I won't be able to maintain consciousness for much longer!"

"No," the parlor employee laughed, much darker this time. "No you will not."

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, trying to nullify the drug's effects by giving it something much harder to overwhelm. Megan's eyes glowed as Cyborg and Raven fell.

"Doesn't seem like you counted on my being here," she growled, and the employee hissed in reply. "Starfire, are you well enough to help?"

"I shall try," Starfire said. "Although I have been weakened."

"Go!" Megan shouted, and attempted to enter the employee's mind. "Buy me some time!"

Starfire threw starbolts at him, but her aim was haphazard, and she nearly blasted Beast Boy, who charged behind the employee to prevent him from making a break for it, though the offender did not seem very worried about getting caught. Instead, he clenched his jaw and glared at Starfire, dodging her starbolts with nimble lunges and dives until he'd built up enough power to fire a stream of energy at the Tamaranean that effectively knocked her out of the game.

Beast Boy let loose an ear-shattering roar and stomped on the pavement, but their strange enemy darted out of the way, only to suddenly go stiff and begin to choke as if he were being strangled. He was brought quivering to his knees, and Megan approached him, seeking out information hidden in his mind.

After a few curious moments, the employee slumped onto the ground with a moan, and Megan's eyes returned to normal. Beast Boy changed back a few yards away.

"How did you do that?" he said in awe.

"I used a combination of my telekinesis and my mind-reading to immobilize him and find out what he wanted with you. Can you call the police? We shouldn't leave him here."

"On it," Beast Boy said. "What about the others?"

Megan looked over at the ragdoll figures. "The drug should wear off. Fortunately he didn't accommodate for my Martian physique."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, frowning. "What _did_ he want with us?"

"He wanted to hold you for ransom, or sell you to the highest bidder. Whatever got him the biggest buck," Megan said, standing the body.

Beast Boy made a face. "He must have been planning this for a while."

Megan nodded. "He knew where you liked to hang out and everything. What a creep." She rolled him over with her foot so he was eating pavement. "Once the police take care of him, we'll bring your friends back to your tower."

Starfire sat up, a hand on her head. "I shall assist you in whatever way I can."

"Just worry about yourself," Megan said gently. "Gar and I can handle it."

A small squad appeared, lights flashing, and cuffed the villain, nodding their appreciation to the conscious teens. That done, Megan grabbed Robin and Raven in either arm and carried them over the lake to the Tower. Beast Boy shifted into a Pteranodon and flew over with Cyborg. Starfire followed them, looking unwell.

At the Tower, Megan found some medical supplies to shorten the duration of the drug, and the rest of the team was able to recover shortly.

Robin rubbed his arms, which still retained some numbness. "Thanks, Miss...?"

"They call me Miss Martian, but Megan is fine," Megan said. "And of course, it was no problem. Heroes help each other."

"True," Robin said, "but you have our gratitude nonetheless. Do you know what that guy wanted?"

"Money," Megan answered simply.

"Ah," Robin said. "Not surprising, although we're rarely attacked like that."

Cyborg grunted in agreement. "Could be enough to ruin pizza for a guy." Everyone looked at him in disbelief and he smirked. "Not me, though."

Raven shifted her gaze over the rest of her team. "We still have all those plans to eat popcorn and watch crappy movies the rest of the night?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I think some sleep is in order. There's been enough craziness for one night."

"Agreed," Starfire said with a large yawn.

"Glad to hear it," Raven said, and promptly disappeared.

 **A/N: JFTR, I'm a vegan myself and vegan cheese is the most delicious goop in the world.  
**


	4. Frisbee

**A/N: Got a comment from guest reviewer Vin saying, "How did that guy hope to carry away a cyborg who weights half a ton?" Well, obviously our mysterious pizza villain had intel and more abilities than met the eye. Apparently he can produce energy blasts, so he may just have super strength in his arsenal. :) Hopefully that answers your questions.**

 **Also, speaking of reviewers, just a quick shoutout to JP-Ryder and MrRayNey for being my first couple of reviewers! Means a lot to me!**

The next morning, Megan got up and left the guest bedroom for the Titans' main living area. Cyborg was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast, Robin was channel-surfing, and Raven was sitting on the couch beside him, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Nice set-up," Megan complimented, and Cyborg turned to wave good morning.

"Thanks," he said. "Robin and I designed the whole place ourselves. Hey, breakfast is almost ready. After that, do you want to start working on that ship of yours?"

"Maybe," Megan said, scanning the room. "Where are your other teammates?"

Cyborg flipped a pancake. "Starfire's probably hunting Silkie down to feed him, although he's probably helped himself to something by now," he grumbled.

"And Beast Boy?" Megan wondered.

The Titans joined in unison. "Sleeping."

Megan huffed and sat down.

"You've probably missed the green bean," Cyborg guessed, and Megan nodded in reply.

"Of course. He's like my little brother."

Cyborg cleaned his hands on a rag, reminiscent of a bartender. "What was he like, back then?"

"So much spirit," Megan said like she didn't even need to think about it. "This kid had lost everything, but he persevered. Even when he began mutating because of my blood, he was willing to understand his new abilities and gradually learned to accept the change." She put her hand in her hands, resting her elbows on the countertop. "To be honest, sometimes I feel like I wrecked his life more than I saved it. But when I get to see him so happy, smiling and joking, I feel like maybe I didn't screw up so badly after all."

"Trust me," Cyborg said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "saving BB's life wasn't 'screwing up'. I'm glad you did what you did. Life wouldn't be the same without that grass stain around."

Megan smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks, Cyborg."

He smiled back. "No, thank _you_ , little lady." He turned off the griddle. "ALL RIGHT," he suddenly bellowed. "BREAKFAST Y'ALL."

Everyone gathered around the countertop as Cyborg dished out pancakes. Beast Boy finally meandered through the doors, yawning.

"Those pancakes egg and dairy free?" he asked, pointing.

"Sorry, BB, I like em this way," Cyborg said, spearing his pancakes with a fork and shoving the entire stack into his mouth. "Mm mm!"

Beast Boy slouched, wiping his nose blearily. "I was led here under false pretenses," he claimed.

Cyborg closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "All I said was breakfast was ready, and it is."

"It's really good!" Megan exclaimed. "These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!"

"Indeed, friend Megan!" Starfire chimed in as she poured an entire bottle of mustard over her stack.

Beast Boy opened a cupboard and pulled out some cereal for himself. "So, after that disastrous visit to the pizza parlor, who's up for more weekend fun?" He looked over hopefully at Megan.

"Oh, definitely!" she said. "I would love to. I was actually hoping to spend some one-on-one time with my little bro!"

Beast Boy clapped his hands together. "Yeah! We could go to the park, throw a frisbee around n stuff."

"Guess we'll let you two do some catching up," Robin said. "If there's any more trouble, Beast Boy will be able to contact us with his communicator." Robin held up his own communicator so Megan would know what he was talking about. "If you want, I can give you one of our extras, just in case."

Megan shook her head. "If it came to that, it would be much simpler for me to contact you using my telepathy."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You have telepathy?"

Megan nodded. "Even more than that, I can form a telepathic link across a group that can transgress language barriers."

"Handy," Raven commented and returned to her book.

"Isn't she the coolest?" Beast Boy said. "She could throw our frisbee with her _mind_!"

"So could I, but you never called my powers 'cool'," Raven deadpanned. "Just 'creepy'."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to make a retort, but closed it and let his ears droop instead. The exchange elicited a few good-natured chuckles from the others.

"Come on, Gar," Megan said with a friendly smile. "Let's blow this joint." She got up and headed for the exit and Beast Boy followed suite. "We'll be back in a bit," she waved.

Once the two of them had made it outside, Beast Boy turned to face Megan, an impish grin on his face.

"Race ya!" he shouted, and tossed her the frisbee so he could morph into an eagle. Megan caught the frisbee and laughed as he flew off.

"You're going to need that headstart!" she called after him, and practically rocketed into the air, dust plumes rising over the earth in her wake.

Beast Boy steadily gained altitude as an eagle, eyeing Megan as she flew below him. When he gaiged that he had reached a sufficient height, he prepared himself for an angled descent and transformed into a peregrine falcon before plunging downward.

His powerful body plummeted like a bullet at 200 miles per hour, specialized nostrils and membranes over his eyes allowing him to see and breathe as he fell at such high speeds. It was almost a strange waste of such carefully-crafted majesty that had aided the species in its hunting for generations, to use the ability on a simple race to the park.

He prepared himself as the ground came rushing to meet him, pulling up in a swoop moments before he would have hit the ground. He flapped his wings and circled around to perch atop a tree as his sister arrived, coming to a stop beneath his tree.

The green peregrine falcon flew down from his branch, morphing back into human form a foot above the ground, and Beast Boy fell into a crouch in its place.

"Hah!" he crowed.

Megan suppressed a smile. "I totally let you win," she said.

"Sure you did," he said with a sly tone, and was suddenly attacked by a sentient frisbee.

He fell to the ground with a huff. "Hey!" he cried indignantly.

Megan stuck out her tongue, arms folded. "You're supposed to catch it with your _hands_ , you dweeb."

Beast Boy laughed, getting back to his feet. "Catch...THIS!" he threw the frisbee with all the force he could muster.

Megan's eyes glowed and the frisbee froze before falling harmlessly into the grass.

Beast Boy slumped. "Aww, no fair..."

Megan resurrected the frisbee and grabbed it in midair. "Look alive," she warned, and tossed it to him.

He lept and quickly morphed into a dog, catching it in his mouth before bringing it back to her. She took it from him and made a face.

"It's all slobbery now," she complained. Beast Boy barked and wagged his tail in reply.

"All right," she laughed, and threw it for him, tapping into her super strength to fling it far, far away.

Beast Boy pursued the airborne frisbee, shifting from a dog to a cheetah. With a burst of speed, he chased after it at sixty miles per hour, trying to get a good gain on it, but it wasn't long before he began to tire. Instead, he changed into a Mamenchiasaurus to make up the remaining distance, and caught the frisbee in his mouth, then changed back to human form and spat the frisbee out onto the grass.

Megan flew over to him and used her abilities to effectively remove the now unignorable amounts of slobber from the disk before she dared to pick it up again.

"Your shapeshifting has really improved since you started practicing with me," she said, impressed. "I remember when you couldn't change into anything bigger than a pig."

Beast Boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah," he said. "I've definitely made an improvement."

Megan hummed thoughtfully to herself. "Have you ever tried to morph into anything...different?" she wondered hesitantly.

"Different?" Beast Boy repeated. "What do you mean?"

Megan rubbed her wrist absentmindedly. "You know, like have you ever tried changing color? Or allowing your molecules to spread further apart? Like a liquid? Have you ever tried something like that?"

Beast Boy frowned. "I thought my powers were only limited to animals?"

Megan shook her head. "No, you liked animals, and it was easier for you to shift into something you understood. I'm wondering how far your shapeshifting abilities can really go. I'm wondering what's been left untapped."

"I sort of like my powers the way they are," Beast Boy admitted.

Megan waved her hand. "Never mind then. It was just a thought." A smile returned to her face and she raised the frisbee again. "Let's see you catch this one."

 **A/N: Took all the willpower in the world not to say "pereGREEN falcon", you're welcome**


End file.
